David Yates
David Yates (nacido en 1963 en St. Helens, Merseyside) es un director de cine y televisión inglés. Ha desarrollado una importante carrera en la televisión británica, sobre todo concretando trabajos apra la BBC. David se inspiró para hacerse director cuando vio "Tiburón" de Steven Spielberg, y su padre le compró su primera cámara a los catorce años. Así comenzó a hacer pequeñas películas junto a su hermano Andrew en parques de la ciudad. Yates fue entrenado en la National Film and Television School, Beaconsfield, considerada la escuela de cine más importante del Reino Unido. Primeros proyectos Yates comenzó dirigiendo cortometrajes como When I Was a Girl (1988), en el cual explora la historia y el crecimiento de una jovencita en la posguerra. Le siguieron The Weaver's Wife (1991) con una trama matrimonial en el siglo XVI, Oranges and Lemons (1991), Good Looks (1992) y Punch de 1996. Desde esta etapa ya cuenta con la habitual colaboración del compositor Nicholas Hooper para musicalizar sus proyectos. Televisión Posteriormente comenzó a trabajar en proyectos televisivos a partir de la serie The Bill en 1994. Le siguieron Tale of Three Seaside Towns y posteriormente la serie criminal The Sins (2000) y la mini-serie The Way We Live Now (2001) con guión de Andrew Davis y las actuaciones de Shirley Henderson y Miranda Otto. En 1998 Yates dirige su primer proyecto cinematográfico, The Tichborne Claimant, pero los pricnipales reconocimientos le llegan cuando dirige la serie State of Play (2003) con Bill Nighy, James McAvoy y Kelly MacDonald. Su sigueinte trabajo fue el telefilm The Young Visiters de 2003. Sex Traffic (2004), un drama televisivo en dos partes, le trajo mucho reconocimiento cuando ganó numerosos Premios BAFTA. Al año siguiente vuelve a dirigir un telefilm llamado The Girl in the Café que trataba sobre un funcionario estatal enamorado de una mujer que conoce por casualidad. La película televisiva incorporaba elementos políticos y sociales que luego aparecerían -aunque no en la misma medida- en Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix. En 2006 ganó un Premio Emmy como Mejor Director de Película para Televisión por The Girl in the Café. Cine Para su próximo proyecto cinematográfico Yates se embarcó en su trabajo más importante hasta la fecha: fue elegido para dirigir la quinta película basada en la saga de libros de Harry Potter escritos por la escocesa J. K. Rowling. David tomó el puesto luego del paso de directores como Chris Columbus, Alfonso Cuarón y Mike Newell. Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix se estrenó en 2007 y se convirtió n el segundo film más taqueillero de la saga con ingresos que superan los $900 millones. También fue confirmado para la dirección de la sexta película, Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe, cuyo rodaje culminó en 2008 y luego proseguiría con la ultima entrega de la saga "Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte. Esta última entrega será dividida en dos partes, según anunció la productora Warner Bros; serán estrenadas el 19 de noviembre de 2010 y en mayo de 2011 ) respectivamente. Las razones de esta partición son, según el productor David Heyman, cuestiones de argumento, puesto que «''no existen tramas menores que se puedan omitir». Todavía no se ha confirmado en qué momento de la historia se hará el corte.Yates Confirmed For Potter VI El 25 de junio de 2007, Yates declaró en MTV que no era partidario del retorno de Christian Coulson, que interpretó al joven Tom Ryddle en Harry Potter y la cámara secreta, para la sexta película, debido a su edad avanzada (28 años), inadecuada para interpretar a u adolescente de 16 años. Una petición impulsada por fanáticosFans For Chris Coulson as Tom Riddle Jr. fue impulsada en apoyo a su retorno para mantener la continuidad entre las películas pero no ha tenido efecto, recayendo el papel en el actor Frank Dillane. Filmografía Como Director, Productor y Guionista. **'' Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte II'' (2011) (pre-producción) **'' Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte I'' (2010) (pre-producción) **''Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe'' (2009) (terminado) **''Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix'' (2007) **''La Chica en el Café'' (2005) (TV) **''Sex Traffic'' (Tráfico sexual)(2004) (TV) **''The Young Visiters'' (Los jóvenes Visiters) (2003) (TV) **''State of Play'' (Estado actual) (6 episodios, 2003) Episodio # 1.6 (2003) TV episodio Episodio # 1.5 (2003) TV episodio Episodio # 1.4 (2003) TV episodio Episodio # 1.3 (2003) TV episodio Episodio # 1.2 (2003) TV episodio (1 más) **''Rank''(Rango) (2002) **''The Way We Live Now'' (La forma en que vivimos actualmente) (2001) TV mini-serie **''Sins'' (Pecados) (3 episodios, 2000) Codicia (2000) TV episodio Envidia (2000) TV episodio Lujuria (2000) TV episodio **''The Tichborne Claimant'' (El Tichborne reclamante) (1998) **''Punch'' (Punzon) (1996) **''Tale of Three Seaside Towns'' (Cuento de tres pueblos costeros) (productor) (3 episodios, 1995) Weymouth (1995) TV episodio (productor) Brighton (1995) TV episodio (productor) Eastbourne (1995) TV episodio (productor) **''The Bill'' (5 episodios, 1994-1995) Otras Voces(1995) TV episodio Sentirse culpable (1995) TV episodio La vida es una porqueria (1995) TV episodio El contacto completo (1994) TV episodio La muerte y los impuestos (1994) TV episodio **''Movig Pictures'' (Imágenes en movimiento) (1 episodio, 1994) **''Good Looks'' (1992) **''Oranges and Lemons'' (Naranjas y Limones) (1991) **''The Weaber's Wife'' (La esposa de El Tejedor( (1991) (guión) **''When I was a Girl'' (Cuando yo era una niña) (1988) (dirección, producción y guión) Referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Directores de cine del Reino Unido Categoría:Nacidos en 1963